


My Special Gift To You

by 54starr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shopping, best day ever, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Yuuri gives Victor the best day ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr. I really hope that the person enjoys it.

  
“Victor!” Yuri called out as they walked back home from shopping. “Your birthday’s coming up soon, isn't it. Are you excited?”

 

“Not really," Victor replied. “I don’t really get excited about my birthday.”

 

“Wh-why not?”

 

“I don’t know,” Victor sighed. “I guess I’m just too old for it.”

 

The two kept walking in silence. Victor walked in silence while Yuuri thought of a plan.

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas, Victor! And Happy Birthday!” Yuuri said as he walked into their shared bedroom with a tray of food. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor said as he sat up in their bed. “Where have you been?”

 

“I was just... making some plans,” Yuuri said as he got into bed with Victor. “I hope you'll like them.”

 

“Of course I will!” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri to give him a hug. “I’ll love everything that you do.” He gave Yuuri a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“W-well…” Yuuri covered his face with his hands, not seeing the smiling Victor next to him. “We-You should probably get dressed. I made a reservation for 1 and I don’t think we’ll be able to get a table if we’re late.”

 

“Give me five more minutes,” Victor said. “I wanna sit here with my favorite katsudon.

 

“Fine.” Yuuri smiled as he wrapped his arms Victor to bring him closer to him. “But just for a few minutes.

* * *

 “Will you please tell me where we’re going?” Victor asked as they walked hand in hand to their destination. “I’ve been dying to know.”

 

“Fine, but only because we’re almost there,” Yuuri said as they got closer to it. “We’re going to a special café that just opened around here.”

 

“Ooh. Does it have a theme? I’ve always wanted to go to a themed café!”

 

The café they were headed to was the same shade of bright bed that you’d see on Santa’s suit. It was built to look like a cabin meant for two despite being able to hold about a hundred people.

 

“After you,” Yuuri said, not making any remarks about the heart-shaped stickers that decorated the front door.

 

When they both entered they saw tables meant for two in the distance and couples holding hands as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas!” said the suited woman at the front desk “And welcome to the Couples’ Café. Can I help you?”

 

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stepped up to talk to her. “I made a reservation.”

 

“What is your name?” She asked as she opened a book.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

He waited nervously as she looked for his name until he saw a smile on her face. “Katsuki Yuuri, reservation for 2 at 1 pm.” She stepped away from her podium to take two menus. “Right this way please.”

 

“What do you think?” Yuuri asked once they were seated. “Do you like it?”

 

“This place reminds me of stores during Valentine’s Day.” He stopped to get a look at all the decorations such as hearts as well as wreaths and mini Christmas trees to celebrate the holiday. Then he saw the worried face of his fiancé in front of him. “Don't worry, Yuuri, it’s cute.” He stood up to place a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “It’s cheesy but it’s really cute.” Victor smiled when he saw Yuuri start to relax.

 

“So, Victor,” Yuuri said once Victor had taken his seat. “What do you wanna order?”

 

They both ended up sharing an assorted plate of tarts since they both wanted the same thing, and because they could only get one dish.

 

“Yuuri! You have to try this,” Victor said before feeding him a raspberry tart.

 

“Mhm,” Yuuri said. “That’s delicious.” He held a chocolate tart to Victor’s lips. “You should try this one.”

 

“It’s so sweet, Yuuri,” Victor said once he had swallowed the tart. “But it’s not as sweet as you,” He said with a wink.

 

The two later left the restaurant with plans to go back on Valentine’s Day in Victor’s mind.

 

“What else do you have planned for me, my little Yuuri?” Victor asked as they walked further down the street.

 

“I figured that you would want to shop around. There are a lot of stores on this street. Do you want to buy anything."

 

“Sure,” Victor said before he took Yuuri’s hand and walked into the nearest shop.

 

Victor’s face lit up when he saw rows full of watches, belts and other men’s accessories. He quickly went from row to row and placed his findings in the hand basket that Yuuri got for him.

 

“Is there anything that you want, Yuuri?” Victor asked after he went through every aisle the entire store.

 

Yuuri looked at the basket which had 3 different watches and 4 ties of different colors. “No thanks. Do you wanna buy anything else?”

 

Victor shook his head. “I wanna see what else my little Yuuri has planned for me,” He said before they went to pay.

 

Once they were out of the store Yuuri pulled out his phone to check the time. It was almost 4 ‘o’ clock. Just as he was putting his phone back in his pocket a carriage came into view. There was an old man bundled up in multiple scarfs and hats as well as a thick coat around him. He sat at the front of a bright red carriage that was drawn by six horses. Behind was a seat that could fit exactly two people.

 

“Are you Katsuki Yuuri?” The man asked once he was close enough. All Yuuri did was nod in response. “My daughter’s a big fan,” He said with a smile. “She was so excited when I told her that Katsuki Yuuri himself booked a sleigh ride from me. Would you please give me your autograph? She’d love it.”

 

The man pulled out a pen and a piece of paper before Yuuri could say yes. He folded the paper before putting it in his pocket.

 

“Can we please get in?” Victor finally asked.

 

“Oh of course!” The man got out to open the door for them and gestured for them to get in the carriage. “I completely forgot,” He said as Victor and Yuuri got in. “I was wondering why you were just standing there,” He said to himself once they were inside the carriage.

 

“I didn’t know they still had horse-drawn carriages, Yuuri,” Victor said to Yuuri. “It’s nice.” They both looked out the window as the carriage started moving. Victor oohed and ahhed at the scenery as Yuuri leaned on his shoulder.

 

Yuuri felt Victor’s arm wrap around his shoulder and his lips on his forehead as he fell asleep. “Goodnight, my little Yuuri,” Victor said to him as Yuuri closed his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Victor,” He sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

 

“Good evening, Yuuri,” Victor kindly said when he saw that Yuuri had woken up.

 

“Evenin’, Victor,” Yuuri said as he sat up with Victor’s arm still around his shoulder. “Where are we?”

 

“I don’t know?” Victor answered with a shrug. “I see a park in the distance.”

 

The two men looked out the window and saw a park that was basking in the light of the setting sun. There were pine trees with colorful strings wrapped around them. But there was one in particular that stood out. It stood in the center of the park and was clearly the largest out of the other trees. It was covered in ornaments and lights.

 

“Off you go,” The man driving the carriage said after it stopped a short distance from the park and its empty bench. “Have a merry Christmas,” He said to Victor and Yuuri as they got out of the carriage. “And thanks for the autograph.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri said to the man before he and his fiancé walked to the park.

 

The sun had already set by the time they were seated at the bench. The man had already left so there was no one around. It was perfect.

 

“This was such a wonderful day!” Victor said when they sat down.

 

“You _really_ liked it?”

 

“Yeah, it almost made me forget that I’m turning 28 today.” Victor sighed as hanged his head.

 

“About that,” Yuuri tilted his head upward to look Victor in the eye. “I know that you were dreading your birthday and I get it. Getting old and becoming irrelevant is scary but,” Yuuri placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders to bring him closer. “I want you to know that no matter how old you get, no matter how thin your hair becomes or how wrinkly your skin gets, I will always love you.”

 

Yuuri was too embarrassed to look at Victor after speaking so he tilted his head downward, only raise his head after he saw a tear fall on Victor’s jeans.

 

Yuuri looked up and confirmed that Victor was in fact crying. Panic started to spread throughout Yuuri’s body until he noticed that Victor was smiling as he cried.

 

“Wh-why are y-?”

 

“Yuuri!” Victor interrupted his fiancé to give him a hug. “I can’t believe you did all this just to cheer me up!” Victor peppered kisses in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “You’re the best husband anyone could ask for.” He gave Yuuri a peck on the lips.

 

“I just wanted to give you the best gift that I could possibly give. And besides, you know that we’re not husbands yet, right?”

 

“Not yet,” Victor said with a wink. “But soon, my little Yuuri.”

 

“Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to go to a Christmas tree lighting ceremony that should start soon,”

 

“Anything if it’s with you, my little Yuuri," Victor said before they walked hand in hand to the center of the park. "After all, you're my favorite gift."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, especially the person who made the prompt.


End file.
